Hot Chocolate, Hot Nights
by PUCKLEBERRY PURE
Summary: The GLEE kids go on a ski trip. Smut ensues. Artie/Brittany Finn/Santana Tina/Mike Sam/Quinn Loose sequel to "Blue Balls of Christmas" but can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee Disclaimer: Fox has all the good Glee stuff, not me.**

**Mark Salling: You're the sweetest thing I've ever wanted for Christmas!**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "Blue Balls of Christmas", but it can be read alone. This will be heavy on the smut and light on the plot. I really APPRECIATE reviews and feedback of things you like. Please share your thoughts. Thanks.**

************ Story will start. ************************************

Puck got home from his Nana's and texted his girl.

**Puck: I'm home. Pick you up at 10 tomorrow.**

**RB*: I think you should come early for a "treat".**

**Puck: Love to. Can't. Have 2 drop the kid at sitters at 9:45.**

**RB*: Guess I'll just have to take care of it myself.**

Puck groaned. She was fighting dirty. It had only been two days, but shit. He needed it.

**Puck: U don't fit fair.**

**RB*: So don't fight me.**

The next day his mom was still sleeping, but he stood in her doorway to tell her goodbye and she called out to him that there was a bag on her dresser for him.

Awesome. Another present. He picked it up and peeked inside. Shit. Astroglide and a box of condoms. What the hell?

"Mom? What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't want that girl to look like that again, and I don't want you to be a babydaddy again. Use them. You can pretend this is a guys' trip, but you and I both know Rachel will be there or you wouldn't have been okay with leaving to go to your grandma's right before this trip."

Puck didn't say anything. Her Jewish mojo was scary shit. He just told her he loved her and shut the door behind him. He dropped off the kid and went straight to Rachel's. He was packed and ready. They were meeting at the Berry's in ten minutes.

"Miss me, babe?" he asked when he got to the front door.

"Completely. Some parts more than others." She kissed him.

"What'd you do while I was gone?" he asked.

"Santana came over and we went shopping. She stayed with me last night so I wouldn't have to be alone."

He looked at the pile of suitcases by the door.

"You gotta be kidding me! We're only going to be gone a few days. How much shit do you need?"

She bristled. "I only packed what I needed."

"I'm not carrying all this to the car. This is ridiculous. You've gotta be able to get rid of a bag or two."

"Fine." She pouted. "I'll just unpack all the special clothes Santana helped me pick out at the mall yesterday. She was so sure you'd love them, but…"

"Shit. I'll grab them. Get in the car."

Santana and Brittany pulled up just then as did Artie and Finn. They were trying to pile in as few cars as possible, but Puck wanted to be alone with Rachel. He never felt like he got much alone time with her, and he wanted to be able to drive up there with just her. It would only be an hour if the GPS was to be believed. Sam and Quinn were on the same page and paired off in their own vehicle claiming they needed more luggage room than Puck's truck would allow.

Once the group was on the way, they caravanned down the expressway. Rachel was quieter than usual, and he couldn't help but wonder what was up with that.

" 'Sa matter, babe?" He reached out and put a hand on her knee as they drove."

"Noah, I was just hoping you'd be able to stop by earlier for some 'romantic times'. Now we're going to have to drive all the way there, unpack, hang out with our friends for a while, and THEN have romantic times. I want… need more than that."

Puck grinned. He'd barely popped her cherry and she was begging for more. He slid a hand on her knee and rubbed up her leg a little, to tease her more. Seriously, who wore short skirts in Ohio in December?

"Babe, I'm sorry. I promise it'll be worth the wait."

He pushed his hand further up her leg. When he reached the crevice between her legs he about came unglued.

"The fuck? You're going commando? Babe, 's fucking hot!"

He groaned. She was practically writhing on the seat now.

"Noah, let's pull over and fool around."

"Babe, much as I'd love to, it's 10:30 in the morning. We wouldn't exactly have the cover of darkness to get some action in. It won't be long. I promise."

Rachel set her jaw defiantly and tilted her head a little. "Noah, I need you now."

He groaned again. He hated to tell her no, and would be miserable the rest of the ride, but he had no choice.

"Babe, I'll take care of you _twice_ when we get there. Sure thing. Now, can we talk about something else so I'm not miserable the whole effing drive?"

She looked down at his pants and licked her lips. Shit. That shit was not helping.

"Fine," she announced. "If you won't help me out, I'll just have to take care of it myself."

With that she reached beneath her blouse and started cupping her breasts. She rubbed her nipples and stroked back and forth. Puck could barely keep his eyes on the road.

"Damn it, Rach. Don't do this to me. Please. Just wait a little. I gotta fucking drive." He was whining and sounded like a total pussy, but she was pushing his buttons.

Then she reached a finger between her legs, under her skirt where he couldn't even see.

"Noah, I'm just going to pretend this is you doing this to me now. Ohhhh. Ahhhhhh. Mmmmmm. More."

He about lost his shit then and there. He didn't know what she was doing, but he wanted to see it. Just then he saw the Rest Area sign coming up and veered toward it. He pulled into the parking lot. He parked as far down as he could, far away from any other cars. He threw the car into park and grabbed his girl, shoving the seat back as far as he could as he grabbed Rachel and pulled her onto his lap.

"'S gonna be a quickie. Hope you're ready."  
"Yes. I started without you, remember?"

"God, yes. I'll have the memory burned onto my soul for the rest of my days."

He kissed her hard and undid the buttons on her blouse, looking around. He quickly redid the buttons, deciding not to tempt fate. Nobody seemed to notice their truck so far down the way, but he didn't want to make it obvious what they were doing either.

He reached beneath her skirt and felt her wet and ready. He pushed her back toward the other side of the truck and lowered his mouth to her so he could swipe his tongue through her folds a few times.

"Damn, girl. You're so fucking ready."

He moved to her seat and shoved his pants and boxers to his ankles. He grabbed a condom out of the glove compartment and rolled it onto himself. He pulled her up on his lap, keeping the skirt on so anyone happening on them in the lot would not see her goods.

"Guess you get to be in charge," he told her as he put her up over his dick and told her to climb on.

He used his hand to guide himself in and she lowered herself onto him slowly.

"Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god. You're so deep into me. You've been holding back!" she accused.

"'S fucking hotter than ever, babe."

He thrust up into her and she pushed back onto him. The whole truck was rocking, but he no longer fucking cared. She was tight and warm and wet, and oh-so-fucking amazing. He could feel her tightening around him, and he hadn't even done any clit stimulation.

"Shit, Rach. You're coming already."

"Noah. God. Mmmmmm… oh. Mmmmm-mmmmm-oh, oh, oh. YES!"

With one last deep thrust, he shot into the condom as well. Fuck, yes. He lifted her off him and took the condom off and carefully tied it off, tossing it gently to the floor until he could get dressed and properly dispose of it.

"Mmmm… babe. You amaze me."

"Noah. Why did we wait so long to fool around? This is wonderful."

He kissed the top of her head. Like it was his fucking fault.

He texted Finn and Artie to let them know that they had needed to stop for gas and would be a bit behind. Finn and Artie texted back that they had seen him pull over to the rest area, but they hoped that he had "topped off".


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee Disclaimer: It's not mine, but I want it.**

**Mark Salling: I'm a little concerned lately that he's a lot more like Puck than I originally thought. Two girls in London, a lap dance in a club… too bad. I thought he was so sweet. Sigh.**

**AN: THANKS so much for the MANY, MANY reviews, alerts, and favorites already! Whew! My fragile ego needed that right now… because… it did. I had been feeling a little down about my writing skills so I appreciate that! Thanks for reviewing. It's SO awesome to get reviews that let me know what's working!**

****************************** Story will start. ******************

Puck caught up to his friends in no time with his epic driving skills. And, though he was loathe to admit it, the stop at the Rest Area hadn't really taken very much time. He grinned remembering how hot for him his girl was. She was currently sound asleep, lying against the door as he drove. Apparently she was like a baby and fell asleep as soon as she was in the car. That was good though, because if her insistence earlier was any indication of the rest of the trip… holy hot fuck! This was going to be an epic trip!

He pulled up behind Finn and drove down the path to the lodge. They parked in front of the assigned condo and started unloading. Rachel woke up and grabbed one of her bags. They went into the condo and started looking around.

"This place is awesome!" announced Finn.

Puck agreed. The living area had a huge fireplace and woodsy décor. The place was huge and beautiful. There was a full kitchen with a breakfast bar and large dining table as well as the comfy, overstuffed kind of furniture that screamed money. This was a great place!

"So where is everyone sleeping?" Artie asked.

Santana and Puck exchanged a look.

"Obviously you and Brittany will have the fold-out couch on this floor. I'm sorry you can't have a full bedroom, but it's not a fully handicapped-accessible condo. You can use the hall closet for your stuff. There's a full bathroom down the hall. Upstairs there are 4 more bedrooms. We'll have to share up there. Two bedrooms adjoin with a bathroom so there will be 4 of us sharing a bathroom upstairs."

The guys unloaded the cars and started putting away suitcases. Santana and Finn would share a bathroom with Mike and Tina. Quinn and Sam would share a bathroom with Puck and Rachel. Puck had worked out a deal with Santana as soon as they'd heard about the trip. He did not want the room next to Finn and Santana. One, he knew Santana was a screamer and didn't want to hear her all night. Two, he knew Finn was a big guy and would probably rock the bed a lot and didn't want the bang, bang, bang all night. Three, it was just too creepy to be doing Rachel while her ex was in the room next door banging his ex. Seriously… creepy.

Puck unpacked his mom's lasagna and threw it in the fridge. She had also made a huge crock pot of soup and some banana and pumpkin bread. Everyone's parents had sent some food, and they were unloading it as they went. Puck also unpacked a shitload of beer and mixers. This was where he came in and why Santana had made sure he was happy with the room assignments. What good was a mini vacation minus supervision if you didn't have the booze to get your party on?

"Mix up some drinks and get everyone started, bro!" he called to Artie. He motioned to him to wheel over and become bartender while he, Finn, and Mike continued to unload stuff and move it upstairs.

When they returned, Rachel went upstairs to "freshen up", and he followed her up. He leaned against the doorway of the bedroom.

"So… you need a little help with that, babe?" he sent her his sexy smile.

"Oh, Noah. I'm good. I just need to clean up from earlier when you had your way with me on the way here."

His mouth fell open. "Babe, it was you who definitely had her way with me, and it was fucking awesome!"

She looked down and mumbled something as he grabbed her and pulled her to him for a smoldering kiss. He moved her across the room, kicking the door shut behind him. When something stopped the backs of her knees, he pushed her onto the bed. As his hands wandered under her top, she reached for him and started to tug at his fly. He continued to press his mouth to hers with a firm touch, sending his tongue searching into her mouth.

Rachel was starting to mewl a little in the back of her throat. She was frantically tugging at his clothes, trying to get his stuff off. When he moved his mouth to her neck and ran his tongue up and down it, she was writhing with need. He quickly tore her top off and discovered a new hot pink push-up bra that prominently displayed her nipples. He took one in his mouth and unfastened the bra to get to the rest of her breasts. As he sucked, he took off his own shirt so she could run her hands over his shoulders and biceps. Her roaming hands massaged him firmly, making groans of approval as they wandered.

"Oh, god, Rachel. I can't wait to get inside you again."

Her eyes flashed with delight, and he worked his hand up her legs, pulling her knee socks off and unfastening her skirt as he went. When his eyes landed on the hot pink thong beneath the skirt, he tugged it off with a thumb and wondered how he hadn't noticed it in the truck. Well… he'd been a little hurried.

To rectify the rush of the previous interlude, he hooked a finger inside her and started to twist it around. Her breath hitched and she twisted her hips trying to dig him in deeper. Her tight muscles were throbbing around his finger, and he held his breath and closed his eyes to enjoy how she felt.

"Damn, girl. You're so fucking hot. I can't believe how tight you are. You're gonna make me lose my shit before I even get inside you."

"Noah, oh, oh, oh I'm coming."

She did come then, saturating his fingers. As she came off her intense orgasm, he lowered his mouth to her to work her clit with it. She was completely silent, still overwhelmed by the orgasm, and he was flicking his tongue over her clit over and over.

"Noah," she whined. "Your turn. Let me do something for you."

She pushed him off her and climbed up over him on the bed. She put her mouth directly over his cock and swirled it in, flicking her tongue over the slit. She sucked hard and then swallowed, using her throat to take him deep in her mouth.

"Damn it. Rach. Stop."

She ignored him and kept sucking hard and taking him deep into her throat. He was still not used to being so deep in her mouth and pushed her away.

"Condom. Condom."

She reached for her purse which was next to the bed still, and grabbed one out of a side pocket. She tore it open and rolled it gently over him, running a hand along his balls when she was done.

He gave her the look, and she leaned back on the bed. His feet were still on the ground, and he put her legs up on his shoulders, running his hands over her smooth legs as he pumped in and out of her.

"Mmmmm. Hmmmm. More. Deeper. Damn it, Noah. You feel so good."

His mind was reeling, trying to keep his shit in check. Her tight muscles pulsed around him, and he was desperate to remain in control.

"Wicked. This is wicked good."

He smirked at her. "Don't bring your musicals into this."

She would have responded but he chose that moment to thrust deeper and press his thumb against her clit. It literally took her breath away. She was incapable of anything but some incoherent utterances. Her hips thrust up to meet him, and he continued to press her clit and pump in and out of her.

"Oh, god, Rachel. I can't…" his voice trailed off.

She screamed out a little, but his mouth covered hers to try to muffle the noise. His thumb continued to work its magic as he came in huge bursts into the condom. She was following it with her own bit of ecstasy.

When he pulled out of her, he padded to the bathroom and checked to make sure it was empty first before he tossed the used condom in the trash and got a washcloth for Rachel to clean up with. Then he collapsed on the bed next to her with his arm across his eyes.

"Damn, Rach. You may just kill me on this trip."

She smacked him in the chest and responded with, "I guess you'll have to learn to keep up."

That's why he loved this girl. Exactly.

When they returned to the living room, the rest of the Gleeks stared at them or shot them disgusted looks.

"What?" he said.

Rachel turned red and sat on the couch, next to Tina.

"Damn, girl. Can't you control your man long enough to be polite? First on the ride down here; now as soon as we walk in the place?"

"Hey, who says it was me? It's Berry who can't keep her effing hands off this masterpiece!" Puck shouted defensively.

Santana smirked. "Right."

"It is. Tell 'em, babe. Tell 'em how you insisted I do you on the way here in the truck. Tell 'em how you talked me into it by-"

"Noah Puckerman, shut your fucking mouth before I smack the stupid out of you!" she screamed.

He did shut his mouth, mostly out of shock due to his girl's vocabulary. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, and things weren't looking good.

Quinn giggled. Tina looked away. Santana smirked again.

"Looks like that won't be a problem in the near future, Puck!" Santana noted. "And, Kurt says thanks for winning him $50!"

"How did Noah win Kurt $50?" inquired Rachel icily, still glaring at Puck.

"He and Mercedes apparently had a bet on who would be the first to get laid once we got here. Mercedes bet on Finn and me, but Kurt picked you two. They were glad you did it again here first because there was a big dispute about your stop at the rest area"

Rachel's eyes narrowed to dangerous black slits. "How does everyone know we stopped at the rest area?"

"A rearview mirror." Puck said.

"I see." She said icily.

Puck just looked at her. "I didn't fucking know about the bet."

She set her jaw and looked away from him. Puck was glad that he'd gotten laid twice that day already because round 3 looked like a negative.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox. **

**Mark Salling: Smoldering. That's the word that best describes Mark Salling. His eyes. His jaw. The way he makes me feel through the TV screen.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I've been doing this a few months now, and I don't get why some stories get a plethora of reviews and others don't. What's up? Explain it to me. Is it because I only post them here and not on LJ or anywhere else?**

******************* Story will start. ***************************

The girls ate a quick lunch and went skiing. The guys ate lunch and went snow tubing. Artie told them he would just stay back, that it wasn't a big deal, but they wanted to hang together for a while. Rachel was definitely giving Puck the cold shoulder, but he didn't let it bother him. He figured they'd be sleeping together tonight, there was nowhere for her to go so eventually they'd make up in the best possible way.

After a few hours of snow tubing they went back to the condo. The girls had made a crock pot of hot chocolate before they'd left, so Puck shed his layers and got some of that for everyone. Sam went upstairs to take a shower. He heard a scream that was way too familiar, so he tore up the steps to see what was wrong.

In the bathroom he found a very wet, naked Rachel and Sam in the doorway apologizing profusely.

"Get the fuck out, asshole. My girl's still naked."

Sam completely went ashen and stepped through the doorway. Puck grabbed a towel and covered Rachel with it even though they were the only two in the room.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yes, it was no big deal. I think he was more embarrassed than I was. Poor guy."

Poor guy? The asshole had seen all her girly goods, and she felt _sorry_ for him! Puck took a step toward the door to wipe the memories from Sam's eyes, but Rachel stopped him.

"Noah, it was an accident. He didn't mean to."

"What's so fucking hard about knocking?"

"I don't think he thought anyone was home. Did _you_ know I was here?"

To be honest, no. If he had known she was there, he would have been up here trying to join her in the shower. He rubbed his hands over her shoulders.

"Babe, I think you're all chilled now. Let's get you back in the shower and warm you up."

First he leaned down to kiss her and tugged her towel off until it dropped to the floor. Then he continued to kiss his way down her shoulder until he saw her nipples tighten in anticipation. While he worked his way up and down the path of her body, he removed his own clothing and reached into the shower to turn the hot water. He shoved her under it and removed the rest of his clothes so he could join her.

In the shower, he ran his hands along her body, tenderly caressing her and watching her shudder when she was not under the spray.

Sam pounded on the door.

"Damn it, Puck. You knew I was waiting for the shower!"

Puck laughed. "So wait a little longer."

Rachel said nothing but dropped to her knees to take Puck's cock into her mouth. She put the tip in first and started sucking. He was already hard and was getting harder by the second. He drew her up and pushed her against the wall of the shower so he could get access to her. He put a finger in and swirled it around, groaning at her wetness.

"How are you always so wet and ready?"

"How are you always hard?"

"We're a freakin' match made in heaven."

He dropped to his knees then and knelt between her legs to use his tongue on her. He twirled on it and flicked gently, creating warm sensations with the shower and his hot tongue. When she started moving her legs more and grabbing for his head to hold him in place, he got back up and lifted her. He put her onto him and used the wall for support.

"Noah, condom."

Shit. This felt so damn good. In an amazing show of self-control, he pulled her off him and set her down out of the shower. His body shook with need. Her tight, wet center was like heaven for him. He dried off quickly with a towel and chased her into the bedroom where he could get to a condom.

She had gone straight to the bed and was lying on it enticingly. He grabbed his bag and dug around for the condoms his mom had given him. Seemed wrong, but thanks, Mom.

He quickly sheathed himself in a condom and dove back onto the bed. He pushed one knee up so he could rub her leg as he pushed himself in and out of her. The other was wrapped around him, pulling himself back in.

"Oh, Noah. You feel so good in me."

He kissed her and continued a rhythm in and out, slow and sensual. She sucked him in deeper and tightened on him as he worked her clit with his fingers.

"Oh. Oh. YES. Noah. MORE. More."

They found their release in a deep shudder. He pulled off her and got rid of the condom. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

"Babe, you are amazing."

She smiled. "I love you, Noah."

They went downstairs to find everyone else down there. Sam had gotten in and out of the shower already. He glared at him and knocked into him a little in the kitchen when it was just the guys.

"I didn't see anything."

"Better not fucking have."

"I didn't even see that tiny mole on the side of her tit, just to the left of her nipple."

Sam darted out to the living room with a laugh, by Rachel where it was safe.

Puck let out a string of expletives that had Rachel inquiring to his well-being, but they all eventually ignored it. The guys were eating a bunch of food that they had moved to the coffee table.

Puck was in a foul mood, but everyone ignored it. They were eating sloppy Joe from one of the many crock pots that their parents sent with them for the ski trip. Puck grabbed a deck of cards and set up a game of poker. He tried to make it guys only, but Santana insisted on playing. Rachel and the other girls hung out in the living room watching TV.

When the poker game ran through Finn's money quickly, he joined them in the living room, sitting next to Rachel. One by one, the guys dropped out of the poker game as their funds were depleted. Finally, it was just Puck and Santana. They were in an intense battle for the crown jewel of the night.

Santana shouted, "I see your fifty and raise you… your girlfriend has to make out with Sam!"

Puck narrowed his eyes at her. "My girlfriend is not going to make out with another guy. You can't make her do something."

Santana smiled evily. "Alright then. You can't have sex with your girlfriend for three days."

Puck wavered for just a couple of blinks. "Okay."

"What?" Rachel shouted. "No! I'm not doing that!"

"Babe, I got this. We're good."

Santana smirked.

Rachel flustered on about how this was unfair and clearly against the rules.

Puck looked at Santana and said, "I call you. You have the same deal for you and Finn?"

Finn protested, "I don't think you two should be making bets that affect Rachel and me when we're not even playing. Can't you just stick to betting money?"

"I agree," Rachel murmured.

"Babe, trust me. I'm not bluffing. Plus, when Santana loses, it will be the first time she's gone 3 days without it since puberty."

Santana glared and Puck. "You're a douche, Puckerman. A complete douche. You're on."

When Santana flipped over her cards, Rachel watched their faces to see who had won. She didn't even play and she knew that Santana's cards were going to be hard to beat. She looked to Noah, alarmed.

Puck very calmly flipped over his cards. "Sorry, Finn. I guess you're going to be great friends with your hand again. A Royal Flush is a rare and beautiful thing."

Finn scowled. Santana pouted.

About an hour later, Puck pulled Rachel into his arms in their bed.

"Why would you have bet that, Noah? What would you have done if you'd lost?"

"Rachel, I'm not stupid. A royal flush is impossible to beat. I wouldn't have bet it any other way. The only reason I hesitated was I didn't know if I wanted to do that to Finn, but I figured Santana brought it out! Now show me what I'm not dumb enough to miss out on."

She did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee Disclaimer: It's not mine or Puckleberry would rule that school!**

**Mark Salling: You make me want to sing to you, which is terribly unfair to everyone around me.**

**Author's Note: THANK YOU for the encouraging words from my reviewers. I appreciate your taking the time to share your thoughts with me. I've been busy… ah… researching… over the holidays. Hopefully I've learned a thing or two and have some awesome ideas toward the end.**

**Thanks for the support, friends! Sometimes I get… worried. Too worried. It's supposed to be for fun, right? And USUALLY, I do have a lot of fun with these stories. A lot.**

**Thank you to my many FAVORITERS, Alerters, and especially the REVIEWERS. Even if I disagree with what you have to say, I appreciate your taking the time to write to me about what you think.**

****************** Story will start. **************************

Puck rolled over and ignored the pounding on the door.

"Puck, come out, or I'm coming in to get you!" Finn shouted and pounded on the door again.

He pulled Rachel back into his arms and grazed a hand over her nipple on his way. She arched into him and kissed on his neck as they both ignored Finn's pounding on the door.

"Puck, it's your fault that I'm up… and I can't… sleep! You and I are going skiing. I need something to do or I'm going to fucking go insane. Now get your ass out of that bed, or I'm coming in there naked Rachel or not!"

That woke Puck up completely. Shit. Finn was pretty fucking serious. He could beat the crap out of him later, but it wasn't going to change the fact that Finn actually might see Rachel naked, and it probably wasn't going to help him get his groove on to have Finn pounding on the door threatening to break in at any moment.

He kissed Rachel and told her to save it for later.

"What? I don't want to save it. I want it now. I want you now." She blinked up at him running her tongue over her lips, and he groaned.

"PUCKERMAN. NOW! You come out or I come in! I mean it!"

"Sorry, babe. I'll be back. My boy's a mess. I gotta get his back."

He slid out of bed and threw some clothes on hollering to Finn that he'd be right out. He tried not to look at Rachel in the bed, still naked as he left, but with any luck she'd still be there in a couple of hours when he returned.

He and Finn skied for a few hours and returned to the lodge. Unfortunately, Rachel was not there when he returned. The cold air had done nothing to improve Finn's lousy mood. He was pissed about the bet and even more pissed that Santana was honoring it. He had thought he could talk her out of it, but Puck hadn't even worried. Santana Lopez was a lot of things, but she was not the kind of girl who would welch on a bet.

They had just entered the lodge when they walked in on a horrific sight. There on the floor of the entryway was a snow tube clearly stolen from the hill, and on it was a naked Artie. Hovering over Artie was Brittany, pumping in and out on him.

This was way more of Artie than they ever wanted to see. Those thin, white legs… ew! Brittany… they'd both seen her naked plenty of times. Apparently, it didn't bother her either, because she just said hi and kept going although they were trying to cover their eyes as they scrambled for the steps.

Once they were in Finn and Santana's room, they burst out laughing.

"What the fuck was that?" Finn asked.

Puck shook his head. "That was Brittany… getting her groove on with a guy who can't walk. She's so… Brittany."

They broke into laughter again and Puck went back to his room so he could take a hot shower. When he was dressed again, he called down the steps.

"Are you decent?"

"Of course. How long do you think we can go?"

Puck didn't want to think about it. Sheesh. He was already going to have nightmares about Artie's freakin' legs. Shiver. But that snow tube… now that was a good idea… lots of bounce.

When he went downstairs, Artie was nowhere to be seen. Brittany was barely dressed, and he shot Finn a questioning look.

"Where's Artie, Brit?"

"Artie? Oh, yeah. He's in the hot tub. I'm going there in a minute… ummm… don't come out."

As if he would enter a room this entire vacation without calling out loudly… LOUDLY.

When Rachel and the rest of the crew returned a few hours later, Puck had warmed up the lasagna his ma had made, and it smelled great. She made a salad after she warmed up by the shower. The group all watched movies by the fire. Finn was practically pacing the floor though, he was such a mess, and Santana had bitched everyone out at some point during the day. Mostly, she seemed irritated with Finn though. He kept trying to touch her and "convince" her that the bet was just a joke that didn't need to be honored.

"Fuck off. C'mon, Brit. We're going skiing."

With that, Santana grabbed Brittany out of the room so she could get her stuff on and the two of them did a little skiing.

"Anyone else want to come along?" she barked.

Everyone shook their heads no. There was no way they wanted to be by Santana right now. Nobody sane would, but Brittany never seemed to let Santana's moods bother her.

The two girls left, and the rest of the group heaved a collected sigh of relief. When they left, Finn grabbed some bottles of booze and shot glasses so the drinking games could begin.

" 'Sup, bro?" Mike asked.

"What's up, bro, is that if I can't get fucked… I'm so getting fucked up!" Finn answered.

Puck was not about to be left out on some heavy drinking, so he started up with the boys. The girls were drinking heavily too. Rachel even let Puck drink some shots off her, and he was plenty turned on, but he needed to keep going. Tina and Mike had long ago slipped off to bed. Artie was good for hanging out, but because this was all taking place on his bed, he kind of had to be.

Santana and Brittany returned from skiing. Santana went up to bed, but Brittany called Artie to the hot tub with her. He grinned at the guys on his way out.

"Fucking thing is going to need to be sanitized." Puck said.

Rachel whispered into Puck's ear that it was time for bed, and she was "ready". Damn. That went straight to his dick.

"Oh, no, you don't, Puck. You don't go to bed until I'm passed out or can get laid, whichever comes first."

"Be there soon, babe. Wait for me." He whispered into Rachel's ear.

Then he set about getting his boy wasted. That was easier said than done, and Finn's body size certainly didn't help. Finn and he downed shot after shot of Captain Morgan. He and the Cap'n were old friends.

"I can't believe Santana's actually following thru with this crap bet. I told her you wouldn't have done it. There's no way you would have gone 3 days without sex while we're here, and she's totally sticking to it. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Finn whined for like the hundred thousandth time. Seriously.

"Good God, Bro. Do I have to spell it out for you? You do the same fucking thing you did when you weren't dating Santana. You take matters into your own hands. Fuck. I even have some lube for you."

"You do? Why?"

"Don't ask. Just let's go upstairs and I'll get you the tube so you can take care of your shit."

The boys stumbled up the steps, quite drunk by now. They were laughing on the way. Puck pushed the door open with Finn behind him. On the bed, with a softly lit lamp lighting the sight, was Rachel, completely naked, a hand between her legs, writhing softly as she bit her lip.

"Holy SHIT!" shouted Finn.

Puck came to his senses then and pushed his friend out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Rachel had jumped up, guiltily, when they'd entered the bedroom. She was three shades of red now realizing that not only had her boyfriend caught her, but her ex-boyfriend had caught her as well.

"What the fuck were you doing, Rach?" Puck sounded pissed and yet he was pretty turned on as well, until he remembered what Finn had seen.

Finn tapped lightly on the door. "Um, Puck, you were going to give me something before…"

No fucking way was he going to give his boy lube so he could jerk-off to what he'd just seen. There was no way he wouldn't be jerking off to it. It was already permanently stored in the Puckster's spank bank. That thought pushed his anger to the forefront again. After motioning for Rachel to cover up, he pushed his way to the other side of the door. He grabbed Finn by the collar and got into his face.

"No fucking way, bro. You are NOT going to do that to memories of my girl… doing what she was doing. Just wipe it from your mind. I don't want to hear about it or you to think about it. Ever."

Finn gulped. "Right. I hardly saw anything anyway. It was dark."

Puck glared at him and Finn had the sense to shut up. He just turned around and went to his own bedroom. The one where he'd be sleeping next to a naked Santana, who wouldn't be fooling around. Again.

Puck returned to the bedroom where Rachel was still pretty pink in the bed. Of course, she could be pink because…

"Rachel, why didn't you lock the door?"

"Puck, you told me you'd be right up. I waited. And waited. Finally, I couldn't wait any longer. We haven't had sex since…" she glanced at the clock "yesterday. Seriously. I needed it all day, and I was tired of waiting… so I just started without you. How was I suppose to know that you'd bring Finn into the room?"

She had a point. After the fucking episode with Sam, he doubted any of the guys would dare enter a room without knocking. But… shit. He thought back to what Finn had seen and his anger boiled over again.

"You're mine, babe. Nobody else gets to see you naked or… see you get off. Only me. Now, go ahead and go back to what you were doing."

She looked up at him and he nodded at her. She shook her head.

"I don't think I can. I think the moment's been ruined for me."

"You need a little help? I bet I can get you there."

With that, Puck lowered himself beneath the covers to start kissing his girl. He rubbed one hand over her nipple and kissed a trail down her neck. She shivered beneath his ministrations. He continued to suck and lick his way across her body. When he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, she cried out. He moved his hand between her legs.

"Babe, you had a pretty good start on me. Feel how slick you are."

"Mmmm-hmmmm. More."

He inserted a finger into her wetness and stroked it, pressing his thumb onto her clit. He pressed the rough patch inside her and patted her clit as he worked her nipples with his mouth, alternating sides and pressure. When her panting was frenzied, he dropped down to let his tongue finish the job. He used his tongue across her clit and sucked on her labia as she came, licking up the juices and creating more at the same time.

"Now, babe. Fuck me, now."

She bent down to take his dick in her mouth, but he stopped her after one or two strokes. She grabbed a condom and rolled it onto him expertly.

He kept her flipped onto her stomach and entered her from behind, putting her knees close together and thrusting deep.

"My girl needs more, she gets more." He whispered in her ear. "Are your fingers enough or do you need Puck?"

"I need you, Puck." She ground out between clenched teeth. "You."

He loved it when she called him Puck during sex. It was a sign of how uncontrolled she was.

"Are your fingers really enough, babe? Don't you need my cock in you to satisfy you?"

"Need your big cock, Puck. Need it."

Shit. He was on the edge thinking about her writhing on the bed with her fingers between her legs. He bent closer to her and tapped at her clit with his hand as he stroked in and out harder.

"Is that too hard, babe?" he asked her gently.

In answer, she ground down hard against him. He lost it then and unloaded into the condom just as she was coming hard. He kept tapping on her clit so she would finish. They collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. He took care of the condom and brought her a washcloth to clean up with. Then he took her in his arms and held her, naked, kissing her softly along her neck.

"That was new," she said, finally.

"What you were doing was new to," he smirked in response.

"Oh, it wasn't new," she giggled as he felt himself get hard at her words. "It was just new to have an audience."

And there went his hard-on. Fucking Finn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee Disclaimer: Puckleberry isn't all over it, so it obviously isn't mine!**

**Mark Salling: I have seen those guns, but I'd like to see… more!**

**Author's Note: THANK YOU to my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! I appreciate it so much- especially reviews! (But I really like favorites and I like alerts too!)**

**************** Story will start. *******************************

Puck woke up to pounding on the door again. He groaned.

"No fucking way, Hudson. Find someone else to go out skiing with you! I'm busy."

"It sure as shit ain't Finn! And Rachel Berry, you better get your sweet ass out here and explain to me why my boyfriend is jerking off to memories of you…"

Puck jumped out of bed and flew to the door and opened it just a crack.

"Shhhhh! What the fuck, Santana? Shut the fuck up. The whole house doesn't need to know."

"Send that girl out here, or I'm coming in!"

"Hang on a sec. Let us get some clothes on."

Rachel was looking at him from the bed, wide-eyed and embarrassed. He threw on some shorts and tossed her a t-shirt and yoga pants. She put them on and he let a still seething Santana in.

"What the fuck were you doing last night, Rachel?"

"Uh, why?"

"Because I went to join my boyfriend in the shower this morning only to see him jerking off and saying **YOUR **name! When I asked him WHY he was saying your name, he said last night he saw you on the bed naked with your hands in the cookie jar! Why the fuck were you doing that in front of MY boyfriend?"

**Author's Note: Thanks to PINKDRAMA for the phrase "hands in the cookie jar"…!**

Puck swiveled his head from Rachel to Santana and back. Fucking Hudson! The douche should NOT be doing that to images of his girl! Didn't he have his own shit with Santana to think about? Fucking asshole!

Rachel cleared her throat, "Santana, I am sorry that Finn saw that, but I wasn't expecting Puck to bring him into our room last night. Obviously, if I had known that they were coming in… I wouldn't have been doing that."

Santana gave Puck a look of annoyance. "Can't you take care of your girl? What the fuck, Puckerman? Why does she have to do that right now anyway? You assholes."

With that, she stormed out of the room. Puck called to her.

"Santana, wait, can we try to keep this to ourselves?" but when he got to the door, he saw that most of the group was outside their bedroom listening to the whole thing with their mouths open. Santana stomped back to her own bedroom with a string of Spanish expletives.

He looked at everyone standing there to listen. "Nosy much?"

They all shrugged, most of them still had their mouths hanging open. He watched the fucking wheels turning in Mike and Sam's minds.

"Don't even fucking try to picture it!" he warned, knowing it was in vain. He could practically see the wheels turning in Sam's mind. He was already picturing it. Fucking douche.

Puck went back to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Rachel looked like she was going to start crying any minute. That was shit he could not handle. Beating the snot out of his friends until they stopped thinking of his girl writhing on the bed with pleasure- that was shit he could completely handle!

He sighed and pulled Rachel into his arms. "Rach, it's no biggie. They're all just imagining how hot you were." He fucking knew this was the truth, but she was still terribly embarrassed.

They eventually went downstairs to breakfast where Rachel made eye contact with no one and they ate a quiet breakfast. Puck took advantage of this to make sure they could spend some time together today, and so they went skiing by themselves for a while. When they returned to the condo hours later, it was empty.

"Mmmmm… just what I was hoping for. Looks like we have the place to ourselves. Let's go jump in the hot tub and sip some champagne."

Rachel threw on a tiny bikini and went out to the hot tub. He joined her with two glasses of champagne, and they just relaxed and kissed and spent time whispering, caressing and enjoying each other's company.

"Babe, that was so hot last night." He decided it was time to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Noah, I don't want to talk about that whole traumatic episode- ever."

"Well, I just want to put in my request for another time when I can watch the whole game- by myself."

She giggled when he said the last part, and nodded. His caresses grew firmer and more passionate. He quickly undid her top so he could pay special attention to her breasts. She slid into his lap and blew the steamy hair from her eyes as she climbed on top of him.

With his lips, he tugged and teased at first one nipple, then the other. Then he sucked each one in his mouth in turn, tasting the chlorine. Her hands were wandering over his chest, teasing his nipples in turn, stroking his firm muscles. His body was making more demands as she touched him, and he was feeling the need to take this to the next level. He pushed her up to the side of the hot tub, sure that the steam would continue to keep her warm. He pulled off the bottoms of her suit and left them next to her top. Then he moved to the v between her legs and let his tongue begin its magic. He sucked and stroked her with his tongue working her over until her legs were constantly in motion, and she had pulled him closer with her hand. He soothed her legs with the warm water and continued to torture her with his tongue. He could feel her start to tense up and sucked harder, wanting to send her over the edge. She was getting pretty vocal, and later he would figure that was why he didn't hear anything else.

She had thrown her head back in ecstasy, and he was still firmly planted between her thighs when he heard the "Oh, shit!"

Puck looked up to see Mike standing there, half in fascination, half in horror. Then he looked at Rachel, completely naked on the side of the tub. He stood in front of her and grabbed her to shield her body with his own and bring her down to the water.

"Sorry. Sorry, man. I- uh- I was- I'm so sorry." Mike stammered.

Puck glared at him. "Just get the fuck out of here."

Rachel was shaking. "I can't believe this happened again. I'm never going to be able to look those guys in the eyes again. This is the worst trip ever."

Puck held her as she shook. "It's not the worst. Things were going great until asshole came out here. I'm sorry I didn't hear him. I was just so enraptured in what was going on… I didn't-"

"I know. I'm so loud. I've got to learn to be quieter."

"No!" Puck barked. "There's nothing wrong with _anything_ you do. And _you_ have nothing to be embarrassed about. Believe me, those guys are going to be dreaming of your perfect body, and I'm pissed about it. Assholes."

Puck grabbed her suit to put back on her. His erection was long gone, but he still wanted to fool around. He dried off with a towel and asked if she was ready.

"I guess so," She answered, hanging her head low. She followed him straight up to their bedroom. He wanted to fool around as long as she was going to be hiding in here anyway, but she told him she really didn't want to be doing that right now.

Damn his friends. Artie was the only one who hadn't seen his girl naked this trip. Assholes. Artie was now his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Glee Disclaimer: It's not mine. I didn't get it for Christmas- even though I was… pretty nice all year.

Mark Salling: Your hotness… YUM!

Author's Note: I had really wanted to finish this story before New Year's. I was planning on this being the last chapter, but now I am uncertain if there will be another one or not. THANKS to my reviewers. This was a good, fun batch of reviews. Thanks for reading, alerting, favoriting… all the good stuff.

************** Story will start. ******************************

Puck and Rachel took a mini nap eventually, then he woke her up with soft kisses that led to… the usual stuff, but it served its purpose by putting a smile on her face. They took a quick shower together and got dressed.

"Don't fucking worry about it, babe. I'm the one should be pissed. All my boys are collecting spank bank editions of my naked girl."

She blushed. "That's not helping."

"My point is: you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. You've got a fucking perfect body. They saw it without you meaning for them to… it's not your fault if those guys are hot and bothered by your amazing body. I know it gets me hot and bothered every time I think about it."

She sauntered back to where he was sitting on the bed. She stood between his legs, half dressed.

"Every time?" she inquired, running her hands up and down his bicep.

"Every fucking time!" he insisted, starting to tug at her bra.

She stayed his hand and moved away to throw a shirt on. It was almost dinner time, and they decided to go downstairs and suck up their humiliation. Actually, it was only Rachel's humiliation. Puck was just pissed off at his boys- except Artie.

They ate a quiet dinner and played some games afterward. Finn and Santana were both sullen and moody but nobody else mentioned any of the recent Rachel episodes. If Puck found one of the guys with eyes lingering on Rachel's breasts as she bent over to retrieve a card, he glared him down until the asshole's eyes went back to appropriate locales. When Puck noticed Sam lick his lips seconds after Rachel bent over to pick something off the floor, displaying her firm ass, he knocked into him with a shoulder. When Finn and Santana couldn't speak he offered to let them out of the bet.

"Thanks, man!" said Finn, standing up and grabbing Santana by the hand.

"No fucking way." She said.

"What?" Finn whined. "Puck said it was okay."

"It is NOT okay. I am not going to weasel out of this bet just to make you happy. I made the bet, and I am not going to hear about how I gave in for the rest of my life. Besides, we've only got one more day to go."

"Exactly." Finn said. "One more WHOLE day."

"For God's sake, Finn. You went months without it when you were dating Berry and Quinn. Don't make this into such a big deal." She snapped and stomped off to the hot tub.

Finn looked around the room in despair. Puck motioned to him and went upstairs to get him the tube of lube.

"So, why do you have this again?" Finn asked.

"Uh, someone gave it to me. I guess you never know. Now just use your own girl- NOT MINE!"

Finn went off to the bedroom to alleviate his suffering. Puck returned to the living area. They played a few more rounds of Apples to Apples. After a few quiet hours of drinking and playing games, most of the Glee crowd went to bed.

Puck and Rachel used their time to make quietly and gently, almost out of character for Puck. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and treasured this time on the trip. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve and their trip was coming to a rapid close. He wouldn't have entire nights to make love to her and hold her in his arms. After he slept a few hours, he woke her up for round two and again made tender love to her. By the next morning, she wasn't surprised to feel his hands begin to roam her body and again made love to him, feeling better, more desirable than she had felt in days.

Puck found it odd that being ogled by other guys and threatened by one of their girlfriends somehow made her MORE insecure about her sexuality. It made no sense to him when he was wishing that others found her less hot than he knew they did. Maybe she could go back to wearing those creepy sweaters from a few years back.

After they made love for a third time in twelve hours, she jumped in the shower while he went downstairs to start some breakfast.

They separated for most of the day as the guys were snow tubing with Artie and the girls wanted to ski. Brittany and the girls would take over snow tubing in the afternoon with Artie so the guys could ski a little longer. They would all meet back at the lodge for dinner and New Year's Eve festivities.

When the girls returned to the lodge with Artie, he went into the shower to clean up. Santana was upstairs taking a really long shower herself, and Tina was warming up in the hot tub by herself.

Rachel and Brittany were talking in the living room.

"You have to understand, Rachel. You have no idea what it's like to be left out. Poor Artie has been left out of most of this trip."

"_I have no idea what it's like to be left out?_" Rachel repeated with shock. "Of course I have an idea what it's like to be left out. I am queen of being left out. I just don't understand what you think I can do to help Artie _not _ feel left out."

Brittany shook her head at Rachel sadly. Sometimes Rachel was so dumb.

"Rachel," she began. "_All_ the other guys have seen you naked this trip."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "What? Are you saying-? Did Artie say he wants to-?"

Brittany shook her head. "Artie would never _ask_ for anything like that. He's not that kind of guy. He wouldn't even ask for wheelchair ramps for crying out loud! I just know he would feel a lot more included if-"

Rachel cringed. Artie wheeled into the room then, looking quite depressed. Actually, when Rachel thought about it, he had been particularly quiet for most of this trip. She sighed.

Rachel stood up, stripped out of her clothes and twirled around in front of Artie and Brittany. Brittany hooted and hollered. Artie split his face with a wide grin. Rachel even smiled a little, but…

"What the fuck is going on here?" came a booming voice from the doorway. Puck stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open as he saw his naked girlfriend standing in front of the couple in the living room.

The other guys were trying to push past him to see what he was talking about. When he saw Sam's eyebrows raise he shoved the bastards back and closed and locked the door behind him.

"Noah, I… I… uh," Rachel stammered.

"Get some fucking clothes on!" he roared as he heard the guys fumbling with the key to the door behind him.

Rachel scooped up her clothes off the floor and flew to their bedroom at the top of the stairs. Puck wanted to punch the snot out of his new best friend Artie. Did the guy have no sense whatsoever? He should not have that smile on his face when Puck was this fucking pissed off. He moved away from the door as the guys behind him pushed into the lodge with looks of disappointment on their faces. He glared at them and stomped up to the bedroom.

What the fuck had happened to that sweet, shy virgin he'd known less than a week ago? Couldn't she still be that girl until they were fucking alone?


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee Disclaimer: Sigh. I, in no way, shape or form, own any part of Glee. Don't own much else either.**

**Mark Salling: I think I fall more in love with you with each word I write!**

**Author's Note: Wow! What fun reviews! Loved or hated what happened with Rachel, Brittany, and Artie… you had opinions, and I loved hearing from you! As always, my favorite comments are when you tell me I made you laugh. In my family, that's the nicest compliment you can give- say that someone is funny. So THANK YOU reviewers (and favoriters and alerters as well!). My other favorite compliment is to be a favorite author because… it seems so extraordinary!**

***************** Story will start. *********************************

Puck sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Rachel was half-dressed, trying to decide the best course of action here. She was unsure if she was better off getting dressed to talk to him or risking reminding him of why he was so angry. She decided that half-dressed might distract him a little so she only put her emerald green thong and bra on and walked over to stand between his legs. He didn't even reach out to grab her, so she knew he was still plenty angry.

"Noah, let me explain." She began.

"Explain? You're going to explain why you were naked in the living room in front of Artie? For God's sake, Rachel, do you not understand that I don't want my boys having those images of you for their spank bank? You're _MY GIRL!" _He stopped and lowered his voice. _"_Rachel, are you, are you having second thoughts about us?"

Puck couldn't quite bring himself to look at Rachel after he said the words. He just kept his head down trying to make sense of it all.

"What? What are you talking about, Noah? Of course I'm not having second thoughts about us. I love you. I love us. I didn't do this to hurt you."

Rachel pushed herself onto his lap and brought his head to rest against her breast. She had wrapped an arm around his neck and used the other hand to lift his chin and look into his eyes.

"Noah, I have never, ever questioned us. You have shown me a whole other side to you, and I have fallen deeply in love with you. I don't want- or need anyone or anything else."

Puck let out the breath he'd been holding. He crashed his lips to hers and kissed her fiercely.

"Now, babe, explain to me why you were naked in the living room. I'm never, ever gonna hear the end of this with the guys. Every guy in this place has seen you naked now." The last part came out in a whine. He was such a pussy.

"Well… Brittany felt bad for Artie that he was the only one who hadn't seen me naked." She started the story.

"Babe, as much as she felt bad for Artie, I was THRILLED with Artie."

She continued, "I know, but she mentioned how he's always left out of everything and he has been so down about things this week… and if you think about it, he HAS been so quiet this week, and so… I just didn't think it was that big a deal."

Puck looked at her. "Brittany _asked_ you to do it?"

"Well, to be fair, she didn't come right out and ask, but he just looked so down, and I didn't think it was that big a deal."

Puck just looked at her. "It is to me."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "How many of our friends have seen _you _naked?"

"Babe, that was before we were together. That doesn't even count."

She just looked at him, noting that he wasn't answering. She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "So… are we done fighting about this?"

He looked at her and pouted a little. "Well… I can't say I'm really over it. Every last asshole here has seen my girl naked on this trip. They're all going to give me shit for fucking weeks. It's going to suck balls."

Rachel tried not to roll her eyes. "It's too bad you're still mad because I was sooooooooooo ready for make-up sex. I had," she paused dramatically, "_plans._"

As she spoke, Rachel leaned over him so she was hovering just over his legs with her breasts at his eye level. Puck licked his lips and started to reach for her, but she pulled back slightly.

"It's too bad that you aren't over things. I had so wanted to show you how much I love you and how much I am… _yours."_

This time she leaned in again, reaching behind her to undo her bra and let her nipples brush against him.

"There are things I wanted to do with you, to you. I was hoping you'd do things to me." Rachel's voice was husky and Puck's eyes glazed over in response.

"Tell me, babe. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Rachel briefly hesitated. She'd never done this, but she was an actress. This was just another role. She took a deep breath and started undoing the buttons on Noah's shirt.

"Well, Noah, for starters, I want you to caress my breasts. I want you to stroke them and touch them, tease the nipples and put them in your mouth. Use your tongue to show me what you're going to do to some other parts later. Stroke them with your tongue and use your mouth to kiss them."

Rachel removed Puck's shirt and he threw her onto the bed and proceeded to do everything that she'd just told him to do. He kissed his way down her neck and sucked on her, marking her for his friends.

"Rachel," he growled. "Tell me more. Tell me what else you want me to do to you."

"Noah, then I was hoping you'd use your fingers on me."

"No… more…" He kissed his way down her body fervently. "Give me details. Where do you want my fingers?"

As he kissed her, he stroked her stomach, just above where she wanted them. She writhed on the bed, wanting more. Her hands slapped against the bed, as she struggled to put into words what she wanted from him, what he wanted from her.

"Noah, I want you to use your fingers in my… in … my… pussy."

He groaned at her words and reached between her legs to do her bidding.

"How many? What do you want me to do with them?"

"I… I… want you to start with one and use the other… on my… on my clit."

Rachel covered her eyes, even though it was just the two of them. She was so embarrassed to be talking like this. Noah kissed her and told her how beautiful she was and how hot.

"Babe, you are amazing. I love hearing what you like. I mean, I know it, but it's a whole 'nother thing to hear you say it. To hear you tell me what you want me to do…"

He stroked between her legs, following her directions and working her up in a rhythm. His other hand went back to stroking her breasts and he continued to kiss her neck and kiss her lips.

She was starting to keen, but he pushed her on. "Now what, Rach? Am I done? What do you want me to do?"

He started to remove his hand from her center, but she grabbed it and pushed it back where it belonged.

"No, Noah, I need more. I'm almost there. You're going to take me there. You're going to make me come. Keep using your fingers on me. Don't stop."

"What about after that, babe? Then what? Do you want something else? Do you want me to stop?"

She started thrashing as the orgasm came over her then. She let the rolling waves come over her and vocally expressed her approval, equating Noah with God several times. When it was over, and she could breathe again, she found him looking into her eyes.

"You are so incredible." He kissed her, "Now what, babe? Should I use my mouth on you?"

"Mmmm… yes. Use your tongue on me. Lick me with it. Stroke me with it. Put it inside me and use it on my clit."

Puck lowered his head to follow her directions. He was so hard right now, he couldn't stand the confinement of his pants and took them off while he was working her over with his tongue. When he was completely naked, he started swirling his tongue on her clit until she was screaming his name again.

When Rachel could breathe again, she climbed up on him and told him, "Now I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do to you."

"Babe, while I appreciate it, I can't take much right now. Please. Let's just skip to the main event."

She smiled superiorly to him and got that twinkle in her eye.

"First, I'm going to take your huge cock and stroke it with my fingers . I like to play with the tip and feel how massive you are. Every time I touch you, I'm amazed you fit inside me."

She worked him with her hands as she spoke, leaning down to caress his chest and pepper his neck with kisses.

"Babe…"

"Then I want to take you in my mouth. I love to suck on your dick. First, I'll swirl my tongue around the tip and then I'll take it all the way in. You love that I don't have a gag reflex, and you'll go deep against my throat, all the way back. I'll keep sucking and swallowing. Then I'll caress the boys until I feel them tighten up. That's when you'll have to choose if you want me to swallow or not. I'm going to keep working you over, but I'll hope that this time you don't want me to swallow because I'll want to have you inside me."

Puck flipped her beneath him, before she could act on her words. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and put it on his aching cock. She was still trying to reach for him and he put her on her hands and knees and entered her from behind, thrusting deep and hard.

"Mmmmmm" she encouraged him.

He reached around to hit her clit and press on it while he pumped in and out quickly.

"Babe, you had me fucking stoked. I'm sorry, but this is going to be too quick."

"God, yes. More. I need more."

He thrust in and out of her repeatedly working her over with his thumb. In a short time, he felt himself going over the edge and worked her clit more frantically. She came just as he was exploding into the condom. He collapsed into the bed and rubbed her shoulder.

"Damn, babe, we are so going to fight more if it means make up sex like that again!"

"Noah, does this mean you're not mad at me any more?"

He hesitated. "I'd like you to keep your clothes on unless it's just the two of us, but… I guess you were just trying to be kind to Artie. I just don't get why Brittany wanted that."

He stopped.

Puck looked at Rachel. "Santana."

Rachel wrinkled up her brow in confusion. "Santana? No, it was Brittany who did this. Santana wasn't even in the room."

Puck was dumping her off his lap as he came off the bed. "This was Santana's revenge for the bet… and Finn… and everything. Something this evil could only have come from her."

Rachel looked at him. "I don't think it was some big elaborate ruse. Nobody knew you'd be walking through the door right then. They didn't know that I was going to take off my clothes…"

Puck grimaced. "Babe, you got played. This was Santana's brainchild. Brittany just delivered it. My timing only made it better for them, but they would have made sure I'd find out about it. They did this to me because of the bet."

Rachel paused. It _did_ make sense. Maybe.

Puck took off the condom, dressed quickly, and was out the door and down the steps while she stayed upstairs and finished dressing.

"Santana!" he shouted.

"Oh, Puck. We were just gonna have all the guys draw pictures of your girl naked for you. You can pick the best rendition of her. Won't this be fun?" She smiled at him.

He never wanted to hit a girl more in his life. Instead, he just turned around and walked up the steps.

"Santana, I'm going to let this go for now. I understand you're not yourself without sex. Don't worry; your time is almost up so you and Finn can get it on. Hopefully he won't arrive too early after the vacation."

Santana's smile quickly left her face. She _was _ a little worried about Finn's… staying power tonight.

"Puck, it was just a joke. It wasn't a big deal. Nobody did anything."

Puck wasn't laughing. Although, he had to admit getting his sweet girlfriend to talk dirty to him in bed- pretty much made up for it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee Disclaimer: The good stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy and the boys at Fox.**

**Mark Salling: MISS seeing new evidence of your hotness. Can't wait until the SUPER bowl episode!**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I also got a slew of favorites, and I appreciate it SO, SO much! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and I think it will wrap up in ONE more chapter.**

***************** Story will start. *******************************

Later that night the Glee gang went out for an expensive dinner. They went to the lodge's steakhouse and all the girls were dressed to the nines. Rachel wore a beautiful, sexy red dress that showed off her best assets. Puck was practically drooling over her and loved the way she had piled her hair up on her head with tendrils flowing down on the sides. He kept sneaking kisses to the sensitive back of her neck, causing goose bumps up and down her arms.

"Damn, babe, you wanna meet me in the bathroom?" he joked.

"I want to…" her eyes flashed merrily, "but I won't."

He smiled at her, knowing he'd get what he needed later. One thing he had learned about his girl on this trip was that she was a lot more like him than anyone else would ever think, and he loved knowing he was the only one who _did_ know it.

He ignored Santana and just had a great time, besides, he wanted her to relax and think he had forgotten while he plotted his revenge, which had already started.

While they were waiting for all the girls to get ready, he had reminded Finn that he didn't want to disappoint Santana tonight after their reprieve, so he should take matters into his own hands so he didn't pull a mailman episode. Finn thanked him for thinking of it and disappeared into the bathroom for a while.

Then, while they were still waiting, he started lining up various shots for the guys to do. It mattered less what they were and more that he was mixing them up. Then he cracked open some beers. He had packed a flask for dinner and passed it to Finn and the other guys to add a little JD to their cokes. He excluded himself because he had driven Artie's van packed with the whole crowd here. He had actually even volunteered to do this because he wanted to be sober enough to see his plan fall into place.

When they were done eating, the group piled back into the van and returned to the condo. They were excited to begin some games. The guys all wanted to start an X-box war, but the girls called foul and insisted on games they could all play at the same time. They started with "Spoons" making it a drinking game as well. Puck played bartender and kept mixing up the schnapps, making sure to keep Rachel's half-watered down so she wouldn't get too drunk. What? She weighed like 90 pounds. There was no way she could keep up the booze end of this.

Santana and Brittany wanted to play Truth or Dare. Puck was totally against it, but they somehow ended up playing it anyway. All the guys looked nervous- especially Finn. He had a lot riding on this game. They knew that this game always spelled a fight for someone, and they would be stuck playing it until someone got in a fight. They all looked around hoping it would be the other guy whose girl threw a fit and quit playing. They settled in the living room and sucked on their beers warily, while the girls refilled their fruity drinks.

Puck pulled Rachel onto his lap, while he sat in the large, comfortable armchair. Rachel insisted that none of the dares included anything sexual with someone other than the significant other. They all agreed to this, grateful Rachel had thought of it.

"Rachel, truth or dare?" Santana began.

"Ummm… truth."

"Did Finn ever give you an orgasm?"

Puck turned to look at her. They had actually never talked about that, so he wasn't sure what the answer would be. He would be okay no matter what because he knew who was giving her an orgasm now, but…

"No, he never did."

Finn looked surprised. Puck smirked and patted Rachel's leg.

"Your turn, Finn."

Finn looked surprised. He hated this game, and never knew what to ask. It was truthfully just a girl's game.

"Ummm… Puck, truth or dare."

Puck smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to run to the streetlight and back naked."

"What? We said nothing sexual." Rachel protested.

"That's not sexual. It's naked."

"But… that's sexual."

" 'S good, babe. I got this. 'S easy."

He went up to the doorway and disrobed, keeping his back to the crowd and went out the front door. Mike and Finn went to the window to make sure he went all the way there and back. He returned, and they put a blanket in front of him while he got dressed, shivering and shaking from the cold.

"Holy shrivel, Puck." Finn teased.

"Whatever. Still bigger than you even with the shrivel."

"Who's next?" asked Brittany. "My turn? Finn, truth or dare?"

Finn was on the spot. "Ummm… truth."

Puck smirked. This was going to be good. Dude didn't know better than to pick dare every time. His revenge was in the bag.

Brittany smiled at him. "Who were you thinking about when you jerked off earlier tonight?"

Finn squirmed. Puck tried not to smile. Dumbass. Nobody was going to _force_ him to tell the truth. If he was dumb enough to blow this, the dude had dug his own damn celibate grave.

Apparently the pause was too long for Santana. She smacked her hand down on the couch and stomped off to the kitchen.

"Santana. It was Santana I was thinking about."

Finn scrambled off the couch and followed Santana to the kitchen where their two voices could be heard having a "discussion".

Puck had hoped that this meant the game was done, but Artie took a lame turn and dared Mike to drink 4 shots in a row of 4 different kinds of booze. Tina asked Mike who his first lover was. (It was Brittany.) Then it was Rachel's turn.

"Noah, truth or dare."

He tried not to spit out his drink he was so surprised. What the fuck? She wasn't supposed to pick him.

"Dare."

She narrowed her eyes at his not trusting her.

"I meant truth, babe. Truth."

She smiled appreciatively at him.

"Who was your first kiss?"

He scrunched up his face. His first kiss? That had to have been… he thought back… and back… and back. Then he turned toward her and smiled.

"First kiss was a whole lot of time ago, Rach. I guess it would have to have been… you."

She beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"What? No way. How?" the rest of the glee club questioned.

She smiled broadly and nodded her head. "It was. In the 5th grade, Noah kissed me on the playground once. I wondered if he had ever remembered it, and apparently he has. I was his first kiss."

Golden. That shit was golden. He actually had forgotten about it, but fortunately his mom had reminded him of it when he and Rachel had started dating. Apparently back in the 5th grade her dads had been less than pleased and called his mother to express their disproval of her son kissing their little girl on the playground.

Finn and Santana returned from the living room with scowls on their faces.

"Maybe we should play a board game for a while," suggested Tina.

Fuck yeah. Puck couldn't agree more. Stupid truth or dare game was the worst. This was the first time it hadn't caused problems for him. Usually somebody ended up punching him out for finding out about something he had done with their sister, mother, or girlfriend, but this was a good sign.

They played Outburst and Taboo- changing the themes to sexual ones and the loser having to drink a shot every time. Most of the group was pretty toasted now, and he made sure to keep refilling the drinks, except Rachel's. He brought her water and kept her hydrating while easing up on any shots she had to do and doubling up Finn and Santana's when he thought they wouldn't notice.

By midnight, they were all gamed out and completely loaded. They toasted with champagne and kissed each other, shouting and hollering about the awesome new year. Puck grabbed his girl's hand and led her up to their bedroom to bring in the new year in the best possible way. The other couples seemed to be content to continue drinking and hang out in the living room.

********** The next morning….

Puck got up and walked downstairs to see the Glee Club all sprawled all over the furniture in the living room. They were all passed out and looked dead to the world still.

Santana stumbled from the bathroom looking white as a sheet.

"You. You did this."

Puck smirked at her.

"Did what?"

"You fucked me over so I wouldn't be able to have sex with Finn last night when our bet was over."

"Santana, I didn't do anything of the sort, but maybe you shouldn't drink so much next time. Can I get you anything to make you feel better? Bacon? Eggs?"

Her face shrank up in horror and she sprinted back to the bathroom where he could hear retching sounds being made.

"Santana," he called. "Don't ever fuck with me again. You know I never lose."


	9. Chapter 9

Glee Disclaimer: It's not mine, but a girl can dream…

Mark Salling: I _MISS_ you! In the weird, strange way you can miss someone whom you've never met.

Author's Note: I'm so SORRY that I haven't updated in so long. That's not like me. I've had some hits in RL that have not helped my inspiration. Plus, I was planning to write more from my series in "The Right Time Now" about their future twins and daughter Caroline, but another author wrote something pretty similar to what I had done, so now… I don't feel like writing it- especially if she's going to continue the story.

This wraps up this story. I want to start a new story, but I'm going to make sure I have a few chapters written so I don't spread it out so long. Winter. Blah. I don't usually mind it, but…

THANKS to my LOYAL reviewers/fans/favoriters. I SO appreciate your feedback and support. I feel like I have so many new VIRTUAL FRIENDS!

******************* Story will start. ***********************

Puck went back to bed and started kissing his way up Rachel's body. They were leaving today, and he didn't know when they'd have opportunities like this again. He was definitely taking what he could, while he could.

"Mmmmmmm, baby." Rachel purred in his ear as he kissed her neck. "What has you in such a good mood?"

He sucked just not long enough to leave a mark. "Babe, I just showed Santana she CANNOT mess with Puckzilla!"

He lied back on the bed and pulled her into the crook of his arm so she would put her head on his shoulder. She rubbed her hand over his chest as they cuddled.

"I don't want to leave. This has been so wonderful, Noah."

"Me neither, babe. I'm going to miss sleeping with you. Let me show you how much."

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her, letting his hands wander to her breasts. His erection was pressing against her, and she was running her hands over his chest repeatedly, tugging on his nipple ring relentlessly.

Puck reached between her legs and felt her wetness for him. He thrust a finger in her and swirled it around. Then he started stroking in and out, listening to her rapid breathing. He continued to kiss her, moving quickly from her neck, up to her ear, and across to her mouth. She was close, but he wanted to hold her off a little, so he stopped.

"NOAH!" she complained.

He chuckled. "You'll get there. I promise."

"But…" she whined. I was almost there already. No fair."

He bent down and put his tongue to her folds to appease her. She settled back against the bed comfortably while he threw her knees over his shoulders and went to town on her. He quickly licked her into a frenzy. She was writhing, and he sucked on her clit gently. Then he thrust a finger in her to press her g-spot from behind. It was intense and had her keening her response in no time.

He moved back up her body and watched her come down from her orgasm as he kissed her neck.

"Damn, babe. You are amazing."

"Oh, Noah," She breathed. "Now it's your turn."

Not one to hold out on his girl, he fell back against the bed while she worked her magic tongue on him. She stroked quickly, swirling, and moving up and down his length intensely. Then she alternated with deep, throat engulfing sucking. He was coming off the bed.

"Oh, no, Rach. Stop. Stop."

She grinned wickedly, always a little proud at the power she had over him. He pushed her off him and leaned over her, reaching between her legs again, pulling her apart for him. Then he stopped. She was lying back on the bed, and he pulled her up on her side a little, grabbed a leg and put a foot on top of her opposite knee. Reaching from behind, he guided himself into her, continuing to kiss her as he went in and out in slow, sensual strokes.

"Mmmm…" she mewled in the back of her throat. "I like this."

Shit. He had chosen this position because it was easier for him to take his time and keep his cool while he worked her over. If she was going to push his buttons like that- he just continued to work her neck and kiss her mouth from behind her. He kept a slow, sensual pace until she was pressing back against him frantically, begging for more.

He flipped her on her back and re-entered her from on top, with her legs over his shoulders. He pressed gently on her clit and pumped in and out quickly, racing her to the finish. She beat him, as she usually did, and he was grateful, because he knew he could not have lasted another second. She was amazing.

Afterward, they took a slow shower and packed up, ready to head back to Lima with the other kids who were moving slowly and hydrating frequently. Puck had packed Finn's stuff in his truck so Finn and Rachel could switch places just before Lima. Her dads still thought this was a girls-only trip, and it was best they continued thinking that. It was going to be hell sneaking around with her after enjoying so many days of freedom. But, he was confident they could make it work.

Hope you enjoyed the story. I did. Again, I apologize for the long delay between the last two chapters. I really appreciate those of you who took the time to review.


End file.
